Пари
by Puhospinka
Summary: Странные увлечения современной молодежи


**Название:** "Пари"  
**Автор:** Пухоспинка  
**Бета:** Алисия  
**Пейринг:** ГП, ДМ, ЛМ, ГГ, РУ  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** юмор

**Категория:** джен  
**Саммари:** странные увлечения современной молодежи  
**Дисклеймер:** Все права на персонажей и сюжет "Гарри Поттера" принадлежат Дж.К. Роулинг. Автор материальной прибыли не извлекает

_Фик написан по заданию организаторов «CHESSтной игры» на тему «Коня имей, да владеть им умей» и опубликован в декабрьском номере журнала «Ведьмополитен»_

– Держи его! Поттер, ты идиот! Держи! Аргх…  
– Сзади, Гарри, осторожно!  
– Малфой, блин, давай уже, тяни!  
– Куда тянуть, придурок, я запутался в этой сбруе!

Люциус Малфой в полной прострации слушал, как голосит его сын. Похоже, в этой школе пора наводить порядок – не то, чтобы выражения «идиот» или «придурок» не соответствовали высоким стандартам Малфоев. Почему бы и нет, в адрес всяческого отребья – в самый раз. Но экспрессия, звучавшая в голосе Драко, была совершенно недопустима для наследника столь знатной фамилии.  
Люциус ускорил шаг. Он двигался с невозмутимой уверенностью, которую не поколебало недоумение, вызванное поведением сына.  
В конце концов, это не может оказаться хуже найденного у Драко магловского мотоцикла или наполненных водой резиновых полупрозрачных мешков, стоявших рядком на кровати любимого отпрыска.  
Зачем ему понадобились резиновые мешки с водой, Люциус постарался не думать.  
Хотя и, как немного позже выяснилось, зря. Драко посчитал весьма забавным сбросить эти предметы в толпу гостей, пронесшись на бреющем полете над праздничными столами в саду Малфой-мэнора.  
Мотоцикл же был сразу разнесен в пыль одним движением палочки, а Люциус сделал единственному ребенку суровое внушение о вреде увлечения магловскими вещами, приводя в пример семейство Уизли. Нарисованная отцом апокалипсическая картина, где облысевший, располневший Драко доживает последние дни в полной нищете, окруженный выводком из десяти рыжих детей и одной страшной толстой жены, произвела на Драко соответствующее впечатление, и отпрыск клятвенно пообещал не заниматься всякой ерундой.  
Выйдя к хижине недотепы-садовника, который по чудовищному недоразумению вошел в профессорский состав школы, Люциус понял, что против бросания резиновых баллонов с водой на гостей он ничего не имеет.

На небольшой поляне метался конь размером с Полуночный экспресс, всем своим видом олицетворяя стремление к свободе. По разные стороны от него на каких-то веревках висли трое подростков и отчаянно вопили друг на друга. А из ближайших кустов неслись противоречивые советы из области животноводства и искусства укрощения.  
Тварь вставала на дыбы, пытаясь вырваться из пут, с дико оскаленной морды капала пена, а глаза безумно вращались. Животное периодически издавало зловещие хрипы, переходящие в утробное рычание.  
Люциус сглотнул и в панике оглянулся в поисках сына.  
В это время ближайший из подростков злобно заорал до боли знакомым голосом:  
– Грейнджер, ты прекратишь уже болтать? Помоги мне выпутаться!  
И Люциус подумал, что согласен на мотоцикл.  
Драко был без мантии, босиком, одетый в какие-то чудовищные брюки грязно-синего цвета, с подвернутыми по колено штанинами. Торс плотно обтягивала рубашечка с короткими рукавами. Когда-то она была определенно белой, но, видимо, очень давно. Как минимум, до встречи с этим, спаси и помилуй Мерлин, конем. Светлые волосы сына слиплись и потемнели от пота. Драко стоял, упираясь широко расставленными ногами во взрыхленную землю, и что есть силы удерживал жеребца. Люциусу на миг почудилось: вот сейчас ребёнок продавит почву, врастёт в неё, минимум, по колени. Грубые ремни врезались в руки отпрыска, почти располосовав бледную, тонкую кожу.  
Да и вообще его сын имел вид человека, которого долго таскали волоком по лесу – в голове запутались мелкие веточки, одна нога измазана землей, на второй – шикарный синяк в пол-икры, а шею пересекала длинная кровоточащая царапина, скрывающаяся в волосах.  
С разных сторон что-то кричали мальчишеские голоса, поминая его сына, Мерлина и Хагрида, а Люциус смотрел, как откуда-то из-за кустов появилась маленькая грязнокровка Грейнджер. Ее шевелюра деловито подплыла к Драко, и девушка спросила:  
– Чего ты хочешь, Малфой?  
– Так, – прохрипел его сын и наследник, – я сейчас обхвачу эту дрянь повыше и буду держать локтями. А ты попробуй распутать мне кисти. Только не используй магию,– страшным голосом завопил он.  
Лохматая макушка наклонилась, деловито изучила спутанный комок жгутов и кивнула:  
– Да знаю я, знаю, Малфой, давай.  
– Уизли, Поттер, – рявкнул его сын, – на счет «три» чуть-чуть – я сказал «чуть-чуть», ты, рыжая морда, отпускаете. Один, два… три!  
Конь взвился на дыбы, Драко рванул на себя путы.  
– Давай, Грейнджер, – скомандовал он.  
Девушка начала возиться с его руками.  
– Готово! – она отскочила в сторону, после чего резво побежала в давешние кусты.

Люциус смотрел во все глаза на единственного ребенка. Так близко к обмороку он не был даже когда Темный Лорд решил провести аудиторскую проверку.  
Потому что Драко скомандовал подельникам:  
– Уизли, Поттер, давайте, как обычно – на счет три. Поняли?  
– Малфой, ты псих, ты в курсе? – простонало что-то рыжее голосом младшего Уизли.  
– Отвали, Уизел, – и Драко, подскочив к коню вплотную, одним прыжком взлетел на спину животного, судорожно вцепился в гриву и крикнул:  
– Уизли, Поттер, отпускайте!  
– Гарри, Рон, в сторону! – завопила одновременно с ним грязнокровка.  
Подростки бросились врассыпную, конь взвился на дыбы, потом бросился вперед, припадая на передние ноги и подбрасывая задние, еще несколько раз дернулся и помчался прочь с бешеной скоростью. Тонкая белая фигура сына распласталась по шее чудовища. На мгновение мелькнули огромные потемневшие глаза Драко, и Люциус задумался о пользе физических наказаний. Вот, например, Круциатус…  
Тем временем Поттер, Уизли и Грейнджер плюхнулись на траву рядом с облюбованными ранее кустами.

Мальчики лежали, тяжело дыша, а Грейнджер деловито водила палочкой над их телами.  
– Ну, все нормально, – заключила девушка, – маленькие растяжения, пара синяков – даже залечивать не буду. Вот Малфой приедет, им придется заняться.  
– Наверное, надо двигать следом, – Люциус узнал голос Поттера, – вдруг хагридово приобретение ему все-таки свернуло шею. Что мы тогда мистеру Малфою скажем?  
– Вот еще, – пробурчал рыжий, – пусть он там ноги переломает. А Люциусу сообщим, так и было…  
– Рон, – строго сказал Грейнджер, – ты так говоришь, потому что завидуешь.  
– Эй, я тоже завидую! И вообще проигравшая сторона, – вяло возмутился Поттер.  
– А ты герой, тебе положено проявлять благородство, – Уизли, кряхтя, поднялся.  
За ним встали Поттер и грязнокровка.  
– Я знала, поручать Хагриду покупку лошадей было плохой идеей, – Грейнджер почесала палочкой за ухом.  
– Да ладно тебе, Герми. Он всего-то одного успел купить. Акцио, метлы для всех, – Поттер нехотя щелкнул пальцами.  
Через две минуты четыре метлы рухнули под ноги троице.  
– А четвертая кому? – тупо уставился на друзей рыжий.  
– Мне.  
Люциус Малфой вырос перед друзьями как карающая Немезида. Подростки смотрели на него круглыми от ужаса глазами и медленно пятились назад.  
– Ээээ, мистер Малфой, здравствуйте, – первым, конечно, пришел в себя героический Поттер.  
– Как поживаете? – пискнула Грейнджер, и спряталась за это рыжее недоразумение – Рональда Уизли. Надо же так вымахать.  
Голосом Малфоя-старшего можно было заморозить озеро:  
– Спасибо, мисс Грейнджер, отвратительно.  
Его пальцы крепко сжимали трость. Люциус понимал, что если он сию секунду не возьмет себя в руки, то придется срочно прятать три трупа. Только нежелание заниматься утилизацией тел заставило его поглубже вздохнуть и призвать метлу.  
– Если с моим сыном что-нибудь случится, я вас убью, – спокойно сообщил Малфой. Вскочил на метлу и вертикально взвился в воздух.  
Парни проводили взглядом быстро удаляющуюся фигуру, присвистнули:  
– А он ничего, ага, Герми?  
И бросились в погоню.

Люциус увидел сына через пятнадцать минут – конь шел легкой рысью, а Драко полулежал на его спине, устало свесив одну руку.  
Когда все трое зависли рядом со всадником, Драко остановил коня и сообщил, мрачно глядя на Поттера и Уизли:  
– Я выиграл.  
Те угрюмо кивнули.  
– Ты чокнутый, Хорек, – вновь сделал сенсационное заявление Уизли.  
– Уизел, я, в отличие от твоих тупых родственников, понимаю с первого раза – не надо повторять. Где мой выигрыш? – и требовательно повернулся к Поттеру.  
Тот неохотно полез в карман таких же безобразных, как у Драко, синих штанов и достал оттуда небольшой предмет.  
– Что это, сын? Амулет? Вы поспорили на амулет?  
– Да, папа, – голос Драко звучал подозрительно смиренно.  
Люциус внимательно посмотрел на сына.  
Внезапно почувствовал усталость.  
– Драко, на кого ты похож?  
Тот оглядел себя и впал в панику:  
– Мерлин, мне надо срочно в душ и переодеться! Так, я в конюшню, всем пока.  
И толкнул пятками коня под собой:  
– Пошел!

– Ээээ, мистер Малфой, мы не хотели ничего плохого, – Гарри нервно покачивался на метле, – просто мы с Драко, эээ, поспорили.  
– Да, – подтвердил рыжий, – мы были уверены, что у хор… эээ, у вашего сына ни единого шанса объездить Дружка.  
– Что за амулет? И какой еще дружок?! – Люциус пригнул тяжелым взглядом Поттера к метле, подавив желание схватиться за голову.  
– О, – Гарри смешался, – да это не амулет, а так... Просто вещь моего отца. Не спорить же на всякую ерунду. Ну а конь…  
Тут на помощь Поттеру бросился Уизли:  
– А конь это школьный, привезли вот необъезженного… Ну, так мы полетели, – как бы между прочим продолжил Уизли, и парни шустренько смылись в сторону полянки, где они оставили Грейнджер.

А Люциус, провожая взглядом сына верхом на чудовище, твердо решил поговорить с ребенком о женитьбе.  
– А то неровен час, – бормотал взволнованный отец, летя в сторону замка, – без наследников останемся…

***

– Малфой.  
– Поттер.  
– Адрес здесь. Можешь приходить в любое время, настроен на тебя. Тронешь мотоцикл Сириуса – превращу во флобберчервя и нашлю проклятие сальных волос. А потом загрызу. Будешь как Снейп.  
– Лучше подумай, Поттер, о том, что я сделаю, если вы с Уизелом тронете мое имущество. Или расскажете отцу, чем я занимаюсь у вас.  
– Лови.  
Малфой, лукаво усмехаясь, подбросил в руке ключи от мотоцикла и, высокомерно задрав нос, двинулся прочь.

_Конец_


End file.
